mechassaultfandomcom-20200215-history
Adept Strader
'' '' "Wolf's Dragoon scum, this is Adept Strader, commander of the Word of Blake on this planet. You meddle in that which you do not understand."'' - Starder's first words 'Adept Strader '''is the main antagoinst and the commander of the Word of Blake in Mechassault 1. He has made several operations on the planet Helios such as uncovering LosTech caches and destroying orbital fleets. He also seems to have mass murdered millions of people who did not follow him or his followers. Role in Mechassault 1 Strader is the main antagonist in Mechassault 1. He holds the rank of Adept in the Word of Blake Militia, and introduces himself as commander of all Word of Blake forces on the planet Helios. He is not seen in person, but sends transmissions to MechWarrior (the player) calling him or her "Mercenary" and repeatingly harasses him or her. His transmissions become more frequent as the player progresses until he is fought in a Ragnarok. Before dying, tells the players he has activated a drill that will destroy Helios and that the Wolf's Dragoons and the planet will be destroyed "before the day is out". His doomsday plans fails when MechWarrior brings a second Ragnarok into the heavily-gaurded drill and self-destructs it causing the drill to explode. Role in Mechassault 2: Lone Wolf Strader is not seen in Mechassault 2, but is mentioned and referred to by other characters. Personality Strader has a zealous and extremist personality. He views his work for the Word of Blake as a holy mission, and thus has no tolerance for outside interference. Strader does not handle defeat well; he bitterly rants against the Wolf's Dragoons over telecommunications each time the player achieves victory. This anger increases as the campaign goes on and the Word of Blake suffer more and more setbacks. Strader refuses to concede defeat, furiously declaring that "If I cannot have this planet, neither will you" when it becomes clear his forces will not win the battle for Helios. A trained BattleMech pilot himself, Strader does not take to the battlefield personally for much of the campaign, but takes the controls of a Ragnarok 'Mech when it is clear he has no other options. Quotes Here are sets of quotes said by Strader or characters referring to Strader. Quotes from Strader *"Wolf's Dragoon scum this is Adept Strader, commander of the Word of Blake on this planet. You meddle in that which you do not understand."'' *''"Mercenary, those two BattleMechs were in the least in my command. It won't be long until I find you and deal with you as I did to your scattered friends. Your demise is at hand."'' *''"You are alone, you are powerless, and you are mine."'' *''"Mercenary, you continue to be a thorn on our side. You will not interrupt the operations of the blessed Blake on ths planet."'' *''"Mercenary, you continue to annoy me. You are foolish to think that these small wins will ensure you victory. The infidel NEVER wins. My wrath will be swift and will be terrible. All shall bow before the chosen of Blake...(Natilia cuts him off)" *"Mercenary, you will not interrupt the operations of the blessed Blake!"'' *''"Foolish mercenary, all it took was civilians to lure you here? You ARE weak!"'' *''"Damn mercenary! You will force me to abandon this world and all it hides! For that you will face death!"'' *''"Mercenary scum! You die now! You face the Ragnarok!"'' * "The light of Blake will cleanse your souls!" * "My wrath is swift and terrible!" * "You must relent before the chosen of Blake!" * "You Have not won! I will still destroy this world--GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Quotes referring to Strader *''"Captain, return to the Icarus. Let this madman rant someone who cares."'' - Natilia *''"Is it just me, or is HE getting a little annoying?" ''- Natilia *''"Reap what you've sown, Strader."'' - Natilia *''"We've got to pay this butcher back!"'' - Natilia *''"He has really lost it!"'' - Foster, after hearing Strader's "The chosen of Blake" line. *"I think he told us that already!" -Foster, after hearing Strader's "Swift and terrible" line. *''"See you in hell, Strader! (notices Natalia has heard him) Uhh...sorry, couldn't help myself." ''- Foster, after hearing Strader's final words. *''"Wolf's Dragoons don't stand a chance . . .with Adept Strader and Ragnarok..."'' - WOB soldier Category:Planets